In a modern, vibrant economy, moving goods and supplies from one place to another is a critical function. Trucking is one common way of moving goods and supplies across land, with many trucks having flatbeds, that is open beds with no walls. Trucks with these types of beds, generally flat-bed trucks, offer the advantage that loading and unloading can occur from multiple directions, including from above, as opposed to the rear-only constraint of tractor trailers. Once loaded on a flatbed, the cargo is generally covered with tarps or netting, and secured in place with tie-down straps.
The present inventor has recognized that containing cargo on flatbed trucks in this conventional manner is problematic. For example, the netting and tarps are a weak form of protection that leaves cargo vulnerable to accidental damage and theft. Although rigid cargo boxes are sometimes available for added protection, the boxes are generally fixed in size, forcing use of boxes that are often larger than necessary. This reduces fuel economy through added weight and wind-resistance. Moreover, the fixed boxes not only undermine the rapid loading and unloading advantages of flatbeds, but also require considerable storage space when not in use.
Accordingly, the present inventor has identified a need for a better way of protecting cargo on flatbed trucks.